Hidden Fate
by miss-midnight13
Summary: Fate will always find a way of bringing people together, just like Bella and Edward. ALL HUMAN .. CANON PAIRINGS.. i'm not too great at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything which is Twilight, its Stephanie Meyers.**

**BPOV..**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screeching through my ears, disrupting my sleep. I groaned and slammed my palm against the source of the noise.  
It was March 12th, six days until Alice birthday, and i still hadn't got her a present. If you were wondering, Alice is my best friend. We live together, and have done since we were in college, we instantly got along and I don't think we've ever had an argument.. It's only been the little things like what movie to watch on a friday. Alice Brandon is a top fashion designer, just like her parents. We also live with Rosalie Hale, _yes it is _Rosalie Hale, the supermodel. She's modelled for Chanel, D&G, Dior, basically everything you can think of. Both Alice and Rosalie are extremly pretty, and i'll admitt it, i've been jealous of them for ages. Rosalie has long blond hair, bright blue eyes, she's very tall with a perfect figure. Alice is tiny and pixel-like, with green eyes and she has short jet black hair which pokes out in every direction. So basically they're totally different from eachover. Apart from one thing they have in common, their passion for clothes, shoes, make-up and everything girly. Now you'd probably think i'm the same, with love for dresses and high heel shoes, but im really not. I'm just plain and boring. I prefer a good old pair of converse and jeans. I can't even walk in heels, i can hardly walk in flats without tripping over!

Anyway, Alice's birthday is in six days, and im _freaking out_ here. I don't have a clue what to get her, and Rosalie isn't home until the day before Alice's birthday becuase she's at a photo shoot in Italy, so i have to buy Alice a present when Rosalie isn't here. _Shit._ I tumbled out of my warm bed and jumped into the shower. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and washed my body with soap. After relaxing in the shower for a while, i climbed out and wrapped a towel around my body.  
I quickly dried my hair and left it wavy down my back, i put on a pair of blue jeans with a plaid shirt and black converse. I applied abit of mascara and lipgloss, becuase Alice hates it when i never wear any makeup, she thinks its boy-ish.  
I walked out the door of the apartment and got into my black volvo, my father, Charlie, left in his will for me before he passed away, along with my mom, Renee, and my rusted red chevy truck. I remembered the day they died, it was tragic, they didn't deserve to die.

_Flashback.._

_"Dad, SLOW DOWN! Your driving this thing faster than it'll go!" I panicked. If he would drive my 1980's Chevy it would probably burst into flames.  
"BELLA MARIE SWAN, shut up! we need to get to this meeting A-S-A-P!" He shouted from across the seat.  
"Charlie, don't shout at her, it's not her fault, you are driving pretty speedy..." My mother said calmy, putting her hand on his, rubbing it soothingly.  
"Look, If you two don't stop going on about my driving"- He looked over the front seat and gave me evil stares "Then you'll both-"  
Then there was a crash and everything went silent._

_End Flashback_

It was all my fault, if i wouldn't of shouted at him, it never wouldve happened. I never drove a car in months.  
But i got Charlie's car, and it only made me feel worse. I try blocking out flash-backs and images that haunt my brain but sometimes when i see things that remind me, then i cant control it, it nearly brings me to tears.  
Getting back to reality, I put the car into ignition and drove away to the mall, to start present hunting while Alice was at work, designing a new clothing collection.  
I listened to Muse on the way, singing every word to the songs, a few people saw me through the windows and gave an are-you-insane look, i didn't care to be honest, i'd probably never see them again, so why not act like a freak?!  
After my rock-out session, i relaxed to Debussy, i know it's a bit contrasted in the genre of songs, but im into most things. Music is music, right?  
I carried on driving down the freeway, but i was nearly blinded by the light from the sun, so i slipped on my black Ray Ban Wayfarers, then it wasnt as bad.  
Once i reached the mall, i parked in the nearest free space and climbed out the car. I _hated _shopping, i didn't know how anyone could ever like it. It hurts your feet.  
So i trudged through the doors and made my way to hell on earth.

* * *

**Authors Note: so... i hope you like the start of it, it's short but thats how i like it at the start.  
i know it's only the start, but please review.. :) **

**thankssss xx **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Twilight..

BPOV..

It's been four hours and i _still_ hadn't got Alice a present. It was now 2 o'clock, and i was getting really hungry. My stomache was growling and i needed energy.  
So i went into a cafe and waited in the long queue...  
10 minutes later i finally got to the front of the queue and i was infront of the checkout- thing.  
"Hi there, sorry for the wait, can i help you?" A man with bright blue eyes and blondish hair asked me, in a seductive voice.  
"Urmm, I'll have a bowl of tomato pasta and a bottle of Diet Coke please.." I smiled.  
"Yes, is that eat in or take-out?" I looked behind my shoulder and no seats in the cafe were free anyway.  
"Take-out, please.."  
"Okay then, but ever since your so gorgeous, i'll let you have it for free.." he winked. _WHAT?!  
_"No, don't worry, ill pay, it's only 5 dollars."  
"Seriously, you don't have to pay, i'm the manager here anyway, wanna come in my office?" he smirked..  
"No, thanks...Umm, i think i should go.." I threw 10 dollars at him, grabbed my food and drink, and then headed out of the cafe..

I wandered around, trying to find a place to sit, and once i got to the middle of the mall i thought i'd sit by the fountain.  
I plumped down on side of the fountain, and i was seriously _worn out. _I've been doing something that i hate for hours and still haven't got what i wanted..  
I looked in most shops, and still hadn't found something which was .. _Alice.  
_Whilst munching on my pasta, i pulled my phone out of my bag, i had 5 missed calls. _Oops. _It was Alice. I searched Alice's name on my contacts and pressed 'send'  
_"Hello? Bella?"_ Alice said down the phone..  
_"Hey Ali, did you call?"_  
_"Yes, i did.. where the FUCK are you?" _She may look innocent, but when she's angry, she certainly is not.  
"_Umm, i'm at the library, why?" _I lied.  
"_Oh right okay, it's just that i got home and i didn't know where you were, i thought you were kidnapped or something. Got a bit worried.."  
"Oh, sorry.. I'll be back in an hour or so.. I just need to do a bit of reading.."  
"Okay! See you later nerd!.." _With that she hung up..  
I sipped on my Coke and decided to make this shopping trip as short as it would go. I stood up and started walking to the trash can to throw my pasta pot in the bin, but before i knew it, i was on the floor with a thud and my pasta bowl, my Coke, and my bag was surrounding me, along with a person trying to help me up..  
"Oh god.. I'm so sorry.." He breathed. I looked up and saw some beautiful, but worried emerald eyes. This guy had bronze-ish hair and he was quite tall, he wore a pair of blue jeans with a grey tee. It shown up his muscles, they wern't too big, but not too small.. Come to think of it, his body and his face was pretty much perfect, from what i could see from the floor.  
"Oh, don't worry.. I trip over everything anyway." I chuckled.  
He held his hand out, and i grabbed it to help myself up. When our hands were touching, it was.. strange. I felt something like electic currents running from my hand all the way up to my shoulder. It sent a chill down my spine. I didn't know if i liked the feeling. Once i was back up on my feet i pulled my hand away and we both seemed to stare at our hands in confusion. He must of felt it too.  
"I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled crookedly, my breath hitched and my eyes widened. How did he do that?  
"Bella Swan." I blinked.  
"Good to meet you"  
"You too, Edward!" I smiled and threw my pasta pot in the garbage and started walking.  
"What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" He asked.  
"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, a bit irritated.  
"Well, someone so beautiful like yourself, aren't you with your boyfriend or something?" He asked, it looked kinda serious..  
"Very funny, Edward.. I don't even have a boyfriend..." I laughed. He just stared at me like i was telling a horrible lie.  
"Really?"  
"Really Really. " I snorted. Then i felt a virbration in my leg. It was my cell phone, telling me i had a text message.  
I pressed read it it said:  
_Bella,  
just to let you know, Rosalie's home..  
So if you'd like to you get your head out of your book and come home, we'll be at the apartment..  
loveee you!  
Alice xxo  
_I looked over at Edward and saw him reading my text..  
"Hey! don't read my messages,man!" I laughed.  
"What you gunna do, arrest me?" He smirked.  
"No, not now, because i need to go home." I frowned. I didn't want to leave Edward on his own, for some reason i do not know.  
"Oh, okay.. Well i guess this is goodbye for forever.." I smirked, but i looked into his eyes and traced a different emotion... maybe sadness?  
"Yep, guess so.."  
"Good-bye, bella." he took my hand and kissed it. My heart sped up and i think i nearly fainted right into him  
"Bye Edward, it was nice meeting you..." He released my hand and i walked back to my car, wishing that i didn't leave, and that i could run into his arms and let him kiss my hand all day!  
But.. that was obviously not going to happen..  
So i came back to the real world and drove home. Without a present for Alice, just to add.

* * *

**Authors note: PLEASE REVIEW... xx  
Edward and Bella have met, but theres more to come... obviouslyyy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, its all Stephanie Meyers! **

**EPOV**

Do you ever get it when you see someone and everything around you just disappears and all you see is her? When your blown away just by someone's presence? Yeah, i don't. Apart from now.  
Bella Bella Bella... she surrounded my mind from the moment she spoke her name.  
When i saw her walking away from me, i frowned, because i realised i would probably never talk her again, only in my mind would I see her.  
So here i was driving home from the mall, with no present for Jasper, who's birthday was so close. All i had to take home with me was the memory of Bella. I was listening to Debussy, humming along, knowing every note. Clair de lune was one of my all-time favourites, it was a beautiful piece of music..  
Emmett and jasper were probably at home waiting for me so we could all go to gym together. I really wasnt in the mood to work out right now, but maybe it would take my mind off things.. I felt a vibration on my leg, it was my cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and it was Jasper calling.  
_"Hello?"  
_"Hey jazzer!" I knew he hated that name.  
_"Shut it Eddie.. Where the fuck are you?"_  
"I'm actually about to walk through the door of our apartment." Wow, i got home pretty quickly..  
_"Oh, okay then... See ya in a bit!" _Then he hung up.  
I slid my phone back into my pocket, pulled out my keys and opened my front door.

I was greeted by two men smiling like goofy kids wearing lycra trousers and a tight tank top. These so called men were my brothers, Emmett and Jasper.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" I chuckled at the sight.  
Emmett had dark brown hair, he was muscley and he tried to show them off infront of girls. Apparently it worked to his advantage. He's abit of a goofball.  
And then there's Jasper... He's not as muscley as Emmett but he's quite tall and it makes him look lean. He has blond-ish hair, he's really emotional, even though he doesnt look it. I could go to him if i had anything to kind of open up about.  
"Well, were going to Jessica's party tonight, and its fancy dress." Jasper said.  
"And dont think your missing out Edward, we brought you one of these bad-boy outfits too!" Emmett laughed, and Jasper joined in.  
The outfits were skin-tight, My tank top was bright blue and it felt like it was suffocating my chest. My pants were black, thank god. But they were as tight as cycling shorts and they ended just below the knee. I had pink leg-warmers and white sneakers. I looked like a girl..  
Emmetts tank top was neon pink, his pants were gold, his leg-warmers were green and his sneakers were black.  
Jaspers tank top was green, his pants were red, and his leg-warmers and sneakers were both black.  
We all tried on our outfits and bursted out laughing, i couldn't stop the hysterical chuckling escaping my lips..  
If people didn't know that we were going to a dress-up party, they would've thought we were gay guys that have just finished a ballet lesson.  
"Are we actually going to wear this?" I asked, trying to hold in the laughter.  
"OF COURSE WE ARE! why wouldn't we?" Emmett replied, being totally serious..  
"Don't worry Edward, there's probably going to be people who look more stupid than us.. anyway, it'll be funny!" Jasper said.  
"You sure?" I asked, worried.  
"Yeah, stop being such a worry wart!" Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"Okay guys, lets do this!" I smiled.

**BPOV**

"Bella! your home, finally!" Alice hugged me.  
"Hey Ali, Where's Rose?" I slumped onto the couch and stretched my arms and legs.  
"Oh, she's asleep in her room, she's really tierd from the plane home. She needs her sleep, because were all going to Jessica's party tonight.. and i've brought our outfits, its fancy dress! I'm so excited.. Can i do your hair and make-up?" Alice asked enthusiastically.  
"Awwh Alice, why? Why do i have to go?" I whined.  
"Bella! C'mon, it'll be fun.. Please?" She gave me puppy-dog eyes and pouted to make me feel guilty.  
"What am i wearing?" As long as i wasnt wearing something like a wolf outfit, i'd give in.  
"Vampire outfit?" She grinned. I guess that wasnt too bad.  
"Okay Alice, but this is the last time okay?" I looked down, surrendering.  
"Yep!"  
Alice and I chilled out on the couch for a couple of hours, watching freaky friday and munching on cheetos.  
Then i wondered if i would see Edward again, which was probably not. The thought made me frown.  
I didn't want to leave him earlier at the mall, i just wanted to chat to him. I could sit with him for hours, not talking, and it would feel like i was with him for only a few seconds. His name made my heart flutter and i remembered his piercing green eyes, they were something i really couldn't forget, ever. He looked like an angel which had fallen from the sky, his face so blissful and calm.  
"Hey guys, sorry i went to bed, its just that the ride home made me really tierd for some reason." Rose yawned.  
I ran over to her and gave her a massive hug.  
"Rose! I've missed you!" I sobbed into her shirt.  
"I've missed you too, but don't worry because im home now and im ready to party!"  
I chuckled and let go of her, i wiped my eyes and sat back onto the sofa and shoved the last cheeto into my mouth.  
"HEY! I was gunna eat that!" Alice whined.  
"Do you still want it?" I opened my mouth and showed her my chewed up cheeto. Rosalie chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
"EWW! Bells thats disgusting!" Alice cringed.  
"Haha!" I giggled and swallowed the cheeto.  
We were all laying out on the sofa just talking about things, and i was really tempted to tell them about Edward, but then i didn't because i knew they would go into girly-fit and squeal, and get me to tell them everything, so i just didnt bother.  
It was now 5.00 pm, and the party started at 7.30.  
"So the party is in two and a half hours, do you think we should eat before or after?" I asked.  
"WHAT? It's 5 o clock? SHIT! We to start getting ready for the party!" Alice panicked.


End file.
